Enigma
|} Enigma - to bohater Mrocznych (Dire), którego głównym atrybutem jest inteligencja. Jest to postać zasięgowa. Enigma jest postacią, która wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności, aby sparaliżować swoich wrogów. Jego przerażające umiejętności mogą uwiązać całe zespoły pod jego potęgą. Enigma jest również groźnym dżunglerem oraz pusherem z powodu jego umiejętności do tworzenia creepów. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Przeszłość Enigmy jest nikomu nieznana. Istnieją jedynie opowieści i legendy, które są przekazywane przez wieki, z których większość jest niejasna. Enigma tak naprawdę pozostaje tajemnicą, a za jego biografię można uznać opis: wszechwładna siła, pożeracz światów. Enigma to istota otchłani - raz materialna, a raz eteryczna. Bestia spomiędzy sfer istnienia. Według niektórych opowieści był on niegdyś potężnym alchemikiem, który próbował odkryć sekrety wszechświata i został ukarany za swą arogancję. Inne legendy mówią, że jest on starożytnym, niezgłębionym i niezwykle ważkim bytem, otchłanią uosobioną - pokrętnym głosem spośród pierwotnego mroku, który poprzedzał pierwsze światło wszechświata. Inne, starsze podania twierdzą, że był pierwszą martwą gwiazdą, czarną dziurą, której istota uległa złożonym przemianom i stała się świadomym bytem o niepojętych motywach i nieubłaganej mocy - niszczycielską siłą, która dąży do unicestwienia wszelkiego istnienia. Umiejętności Malefice= left|150pxSkupia nienawiść Enigmy na celu, zadając obrażenia i ogłuszając kilkukrotnie w krótkich odstępach czasu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka ZASIĘG: 600 CZAS TRWANIA: 2/4/4/6 ODSTĘPY MIĘDZY OGŁUSZENIAMI: 2 OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 30/50/70/90 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 2 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 110/130/150/170 Sama obecność Enigmy sprawia, że wszyscy wokół mają wrażenie, jakby otchłań wlewała im się w dusze. |-| Demonic Conversion= left|150pxPrzemienia creepa w jego trzy demoniczne sobowtóry, które są kontrolowane przez Enigmę. Sobowtóry mnożą się po kilku udanych atakach. ZASIĘG: 700 CZAS TRWANIA: 35 PRZYWOŁANIE JEDNOSTKI: 3 Pomniejsze Widma/3 Widma/3 Większe Widma/3 Mroczne Widma CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 35 MANA: 170 Enigma potrafi wysłać kogoś do innego wymiaru. W rezultacie do świata materialnego trafiają trzy przywołane stamtąd widma. |-| Midnight Pulse= left|140pxOsłania obszar czarną magią, zadając obrażenia zależne od maksymalnego poziomu zdrowia celów. ZASIĘG: 500 OBSZAR: 600 OBRAŻENIA: Pure CZAS TRWANIA: 11 CZAS RZUCANIA: 0.1 OBSZAR EFEKTU: 550 MAKS. WARTOŚĆ ZDROWIA TRACONA CO SEKUNDĘ: 3/3.75/4.5/5.25% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 35 MANA: 95/110/125/140 Otchłań powoli pochłania fragment rzeczywistości. |-| Black Hole= left|150pxINKANTACJA - Enigma przywołuje wir, który wciąga najbliższych wrogów. Przeciwnicy w zasięgu Czarnej Dziury nie mogą się poruszać, atakować ani rzucać zaklęć. Im bliżej centrum znajduje się dana jednostka, tym większe otrzymuje obrażenia. ZASIĘG: 275 OBSZAR: 420 CZAS TRWANIA: 4 PERIODYCZNE OBRAŻENIA: 55/110/165 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 200/180/160 MANA: 275/325/375 Ziemia drży w posadach, gdy Enigma przywołuje do świata śmiertelników niszczycielski wir z innego wymiaru. |-| Eidolon right|150pxEidolon - to demoniczny sobowtór Enigmy, którego przywołuje przemieniając creepa (jeden przemieniony creep to 3 Eidolony). Eidolony mnożą się po kilku udanych atakach. CZAS TRWANIA: 35 sekund ILOŚĆ ZDROWIA: 180/200/220/240 OBRAŻENIA: 16-24/24-32/34-42/43-51 PANCERZ: 2/3/4/5 SZYBKOŚĆ RUCHU: 260/280/300/320 ZASIĘG WIDZENIA: 1200/800 ZASIĘG ATAKU: 450 SZYBKOŚĆ POCISKU: 900 BAZOWY CZAS ATAKU: 1.5 Ekwipunek Porady *Trzymanie Eidolonów wokół siebie jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem, kiedy Pudge jest w drużynie przeciwnej, a to sprawia, że ma bardzo trudno zaczepić. Enigma jest także bardzo łatwym łupem dla Pudge'a na początku gry. Ciekawostki *Enigma, Io, Keeper of the Light oraz Chaos Knight reprezentują razem cztery podstawowe siły wszechświata. Enigma reprezentuje siłę grawitacji. W kilku odzewach Enigmy występuje odzwierciedlenie do tych postaci - "Play The Fundamentals unite". Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.gamepedia. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie na inteligencję Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie disabler Kategoria:Postacie initiator Kategoria:Postacie jungler Kategoria:Postacie pusher Kategoria:Postacie mrocznych